1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to machines and methods for fabricating products for controlling erosion and, more particularly, to the fabrication of a light-weight product which effectively replaces straw bales, sandbags, willow wattles, and the like, in controlling storm-water runoff, capturing sediment and promoting revegetation, especially on sloping bare earth exposed by wildfire, road construction and excavation.
2. Prior Art
Although five patents were turned up in the course of a search, namely, Houck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,123, Willing U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,279, Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,946, Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,642 and Bestmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,131, only Houck et al. is deemed relevant.